dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Light and War/Dragons
New Dragons Light War Legend Changes to Legend Dragons *Legend Dragons are now bred by breeding two pures. This is found in the description of all Legend Dragons except Legendary. *Breeding & hatching time has been increased by 6h from 48h (2 days) to 54h. *2 new Legends have been added, the Nirobi & the Droconos. *All Legend Dragons have a starting rate of 32 gold/minute and an increase of 30 gold/minute. *The Wind Dragon has been removed from the shop. It is also no longer breedable, for now. NOTE: The book of dragons still shows the Wind Dragon as part of the Legendary Collection and does not show the two new dragons. This means that those who have not yet obtained the Wind Dragon will not be able to complete the Dragon Book, as it is no longer breedable. *Users reported that the sale value of Legend Dragons has changed. It has been confirmed that the Wind Dragon and Crystal Dragon currently sell for 432k, and Legendary for 1080k. *On PC, The elemental symbol for Legends has changed from a spiral to an infinity (∞) symbol. No changes on Mobile *Some of the Legend attacks damage has been increased, almost doubled, so the Pures will now seem weaker. As of LaW:2, many legends have seen their earnings increase after the inital nerf of LaW. Changes to Pure and Pure Elemental Dragons *The new symbol for pure dragons has the same shape, but the color is now a dark blue. *Former Pure Elementals now are Pure Hybrids -- meaning that they are no longer individual elements, and that "Pure" is treated as a standard element. *Pure Dragons is now a category of all dragons with the Pure Element, and Pure Hybrids is a reference to Hybrids with the Pure Element. *Pure Hybrids can now be placed in Elemental habitats. All Pure Elemental habitats have been changed to Pure Habitats and are now unavailable in the shop.. *The earning rate for all Pure Dragons has been substantially reduced. However Elemental Crystals now boost their earning rate (i.e. Terra Crystal increases Pure Terra's earning rate. There's no Pure Crystal as of yet). *Former Pure Elemental attacks are now just Pure attacks. Pure attacks are weak against Pure Dragons and Hybrids. * Values for selling pures have changed, for example, Pure sells for 336k and Pure Metal sells for 384k. As of LaW:2, Pures have seen their earnings increase after the inital nerf of LaW. Semi-released Dragons: Three dragons featured by SP Marketing Dept for the update are to date still not available in the shop and not breedable. Attempting to breed these using unconfirmed data results in other Dragons. These Dragons have since been featured in Tournaments for the Stadium. (LaW 3) These Dragons may have never been intended for full release. Rainbow Dragon This light dragon was mentioned in an advertisement for the update in the mobile version and its adult image was shown in 2 advertisements on the PC version, and mentioned by name only in an add for the Mobile version. However, this dragon is still unavailable. As of LaW:3, this Dragon now features in the Stadium as an opponent. Panzer Dragon This dragon was mentioned in an advertisement for the Mobile version. It is popularly believed that this Dragon will be a War Hybrid. The belief is as yet unconfirmed. As of LaW:3, this Dragon now features in the Stadium as an opponent. Deep Red Dragon As of LaW:3, this Dragon now features in the Stadium as an opponent. Category:Light and War